Nightmare Parasite Analysis
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This is the short description on what the creature called Nightmare Parasite Chaos would be like before one of my stories that involves this creature would come. Hope that you enjoy.


**Nightmare Parasite Chaos Analysis**

**Characters mentioned from the "Sonic the Hedgehog" games and comics versions by: Yuji Naka and Ken Penners**

**Written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

This report analysis is written and based on the findings about the creature that identifies itself as Nightmare Parasite Chaos. This liquefied life form is created through gene splicing and genetic cloning by a secret military organization called G.U.N. The organization somehow managed to find living liquid cells of the original liquefied creature known as Chaos. Hoping to use the cells to create the perfect weapon, the military had the most renowned scientists in the fields of gene splicing and cloning to manipulate the DNA cells of Chaos, trying to make the powers of the clone stronger than that of its biological father's.

However, before near completion, the creature was stolen by a mysterious entity, who we soon learned is the wizard Ixis Naugus from the evidence revealed by remaining security cameras. We believed that by using his most advance magic techniques, Ixis was able to complete the creature's entire physical structure as well as manipulate it. From our most recent analysis, the appearance of the creature appears to be more of that of a deadly bladed insect. When using his sorcery to manipulate the DNA of the specimen, Nightmare Parasite is now twice more powerful than its genetic father's as well as twice as lethal and deadly.

However, believing that Nightmare Parasite might become to difficult to control, Ixis imprisoned the creature in a powerful magical seal so that he may find a way to, one day, control the genetic weapon to gain full control of it. One of the reasons that Ixis might have to imprison Nightmare Parasite is because of its unusually high intelligence that it started to develop, meaning that the creature can learn all about the host that it absorbs as well as its surroundings. This makes this creature much too uncontrollable to follow instructions and commands as well as too unpredictable.

Nightmare Parasite was cloned from the DNA of the original Chaos, giving it the exact same abilities as its genetic father. However, thanks to the sorcery of Ixis Naugus as well as the genetic manipulation of our scientists, this organism has been given abilities that topple those of Chaos, making it a very powerful force to be reckoned with.

One of those abilities that Nightmare Parasite has come to possess, from what we learned from our current analysis, is to clone a hosts' body in order to blend in with its surroundings. What it does is that it attaches itself onto the host and begins to absorb part of his/her energy and DNA in order to make its own body look like that of the host. It can also absorb and copy the host's memories as well as his or her natural abilities, speeds, strengths, weaknesses, or (in some cases) magical powers and Chaos energy. However, when Nightmare Parasite uses the abilities it gains from the host, it enhances them so that they can be more powerful than what they were before.

Another one of these abilities that Nightmare Parasite Chaos received is to create agent drone copies of the host. From what we've learned, it uses a small portion of itself as an "egg" for the drone. Next it "downloads" all the characteristics of the host into the egg. Then the small piece grows and begins to take the shape and appearance of the organism that it was cloned from. These drones have the exact abilities as the host's, however their abilities are enhanced and are said to be more powerful than the host that it was cloned.

Another ability that was given is the power to manipulate, control, create, or recreate the state of the dimension and reality around it. Whenever an enemy surrounds Nightmare Parasite, it can alter the planet's dimensional fabric and can actually send itself and the attacker(s) to another dimension that it created. It can easily draw the attacker(s) to any dimension that it chooses at its own will.

The great psychic abilities of Nightmare Parasite also make it a difficult opponent to deal with. Not only can the creature use those powers to lift solid objects with its' mind, but they can also be used to control the minds of other living creatures. It also can create psychic illusions using these powers to confuse any enemy that threatens it. Once inside the host's mind, Nightmare Parasite can freely control that host's body according to its will.

What's most interesting about this genetic organism is that its whole body and genetic structure is composed entirely of living water. This makes perfect sense when you consider that all living creatures are composed entirely of water. This also makes it perfect for Nightmare Parasite to absorb the host's energy and DNA in order to use its abilities, clone its body, and look into its thoughts.

What's most impressive about this creature is that it could absorb a host's DNA, whether its cells could be living or dead. This means if Nightmare Parasite Chaos absorbs or obtains the DNA cells of a dead organism, it could simply revitalizes the dead cells and be able to use them as well. In fact, it's ability to absorb, revitalize, manipulate, and control DNA is so incredible, that it could bring a dead organism back to life through DNA resurrection in a drone agent body. Through our recent research on this ability, the resurrected organism will even have the exact traits, memories, and body as it was before. However, its cellular structure is that of a drone agent's, meaning that it could choose to enhance the organism or destroy it if it wishes.

This organism can even control outside forces that are beyond our control; however any further information that we could come up with about this genetic life form is still shrouded in mystery. It also comes to possess a very powerful weapon that's known as the Dark Sword of Silence; however any further information we might have about that weapon is yet to be discovered. Nightmare Parasite Chaos is to be considered very powerful and extremely dangerous, so heed this warning to whoever finds this and avoid any confrontation with this creature at any cost.

**End of log.**


End file.
